fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Brokkelsnor: Klad
Hallo, welkom bij een fanfic van me! Vroeg je je al eens af he het zou zijn als Vuurster (in dit verhaal Rufus) en Tijgerster (in dit verhaal Tijger) bij elkaar woonden als poesiepoes? En wat als de Clans niet bestonden? Wel, dan is dit verhaal perfect voor je! Je komt hier te weten hoe Rufus en Tijger met elkaar om gaan als poesiepoes. Alvast veel leesplezier! Rufus vs Tijger Een paar krachtige klauwen boorden zich in Rufus’ schouder. ‘Ga ergens anders liggen, Rufus’, bromde Rufus’ nestgenootje kwaad. ‘Dit is vanaf nu mijn mandje, niet het jouwe. Ga je eigen mandje opzoeken.’ Het bruin-get zijn scherpe lange klauwtjes tegen de oranje vacht van Rufus. Rufus had geen zin om ergens anders te gaan liggen. Dit was het beste en enigste mandje in het tweebeennest. Het was lekker zacht, warm en… ‘Rufus! Ik zei toch dat je een andere plaats moest gaan opzoeken?! Oprotten dus!’ ‘Ja ja’, murmelde Rufus geïrriteerd. Hij strompelde uit het lekker warme mandje en strekte zich uitgebreid uit. Ook een stomme kat, ik mag niet eens in het mandje slapen. Rufus strompelde naar buiten en duwde met zijn neus tegen de houten plank. Al snel kwam hij buiten en ademde de frisse lucht in. Boven zich zag hij de zwarte hemel, en zag dat al enkele sterren begonnen te vervagen in de hemel die steeds lichter werd. Hij liep verder de tuin in, waarvan de grassprieten al nwaren van de dauw. Hij sprong soepel op het houten tuinhek voor hem en balanceerde met zijn rood-oranje pootjes op het houten hek. Voor zich strekte een lang bos zich uit, met lange bomen met vele takken. Rufus verlangde ernaar om door te bomen te rennen, van tak naar tak. Hij had toch iets beters te doen dan bij Tijger blijven. Hij wou juist van het hek af springen, toen hij iemand zijn naam horen roepen. Hij balanceerde op het hek en boorde zijn nagels in het hout om zijn evenwicht te bewaren. ‘Hee, Rufus!’ Even dacht hij dat Tijger hem achterna gekomen was, maar toen ontdekte hij dat het van zijn buurkat, Vlekje was. Hij trippelde naar hem toe en kwam voor het hek staan. Rufus draaide zich om en landde naast Vlekje. ‘Hee, Vlekje!’ De rode kater installeerde zich naast Vlekje. ‘Waarom ben je al zo vroeg wakker, Rufus?’ vroeg Vlekje met verbaasde gele ogen. ‘Dat kan ik ook beter aan jou vragen!’ antwoordde Rufus enthousiast. Vlekje liet een geamuseerde mrrauw horen. ‘Ik kon niet goed slapen, dus dacht ik maar om eens langs te komen! Die tuin van jou is echt leuk, Rufus. Je hebt er vele struikjes waar je je in kan verstoppen en…’ Het zwart met witte katertje liet zich op de grond vallen en rolde zich over het gras. ‘… je gras ligt zo lekker zacht! En dan die waterdruppeltjes… Lekker fris!’ Een bruin-gestreepte gestalte kwam op hen af. ‘Wel, wel, Rufus, ben je aan het spelen met die kleine dikke haarbal van je?’ Vlekje, die nog op zijn rug in het gras lag, keek Tijger geschokt aan. Hij kwam langzaam overeind en bleef toen angstig staan. Tijger ging zonder aandacht te geven aan Vlekje verder. ‘Je zou je beter eens een keertje gedragen zoals een echte kat. Je moest jezelf eens zien, je lijkt wel op een of andere oude zwerfkat!’ Rufus liet een gegrom horen. ‘Bemoei je met je eigen zaken, Tijger! Ga hier weg, blijf gewoon weg van ons en laat Vlekje met rust!’ Tijger leek te twijfelen, maar draaide een paar eindeloze hartslagen zijn rug om en liep weg. Heel, heel, heel veel later... Categorie:Brokkelsnor Categorie:Brokkelsnor: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker